The Life of a Young Troublemaker
Rating: PG-13. Anyone under 13 needs parental guidance to read. Hello. My name is Daniel Sanderson. Wow, that's the first time I called myself that in a while. I'm writing this from my new home, but we'll get to that part later. First, a little back story, I was born from a woman named Marie and a man named Rob. Quickly after I was born, the two had broken up and the dad took me. When I was 2, he got engaged to a woman named Jenna. It was a couple days before the marriage and finally when Rob came clean about his financial troubles, she called off the mariage. When I was 7, he got engaged to another woman named Jenna, with no relation to the first. She was the friendliest of all my dad's wives, but they both were going through financial troubles, and they both agreed to just break up and stay friends. The next time he got engaged, it was when I was 12, but was quickly called off after, once again, she found out about the finacial troubles. Finally, he met the love of his life, when I was 13, and the got engaged. They did marry, and they stayed like that until I was 15, with the wife, named Georgia, being rich and all. One morning in June, however, she left a message saying she couldn't deal with all of his debts and lack of money. My dad never got the right woman. The next morning, I made my dad breakfast, but he was in a foul mood. He told me he was never marrying again, and he was just going to finally get a decent job. I was happy about that, cause the TV was almost as old as I was. He got a job working at the fast food restauraunt, A&W, but it still wasn't enough. I really wanted to help, but there was no way how... except the lowest of the lows, robbery. I snuck into my neighbors houses at night and took small bills, $20, maybe one or two $100, and when I rode my bike to the store, I would pay off more and more debt for my father. It happened pretty smoothly until I was seen by one of the neighbors. I ran out of there house as fast as posssible, but they already called the cops. I was arrested, and just as the police were taking me to the cruiser, my dad gave me quite a strange look, like he wasn't dissapointed, but was trying to look in my head, almost like he underestimated my intelligence. I spent 5 days at the town "Juvie" but it had little people, just this one kid, who I would talk to often. He said he was in there for a couple of days for trying to burn down his school in another town, but since they didn't have a lot of evidence, he was being released a day after me. When the fifth day came, I shook hands with my pal in juvie, and, to tell you the truth, juvie changed me, and not the way you think. As soon as the officer opened the door and handed me to my dad, I bolted. I just ran as far as I could. Shockingly enough, I got into the woods, which was pretty far away from my town. The next day, my friend actually found my near a tree by a creek. I asked how he knew where I was, and he said "This is were I run off to when I get in trouble.". We sat near that tree for hours, talking about our families and stuff, but I did most of the talking, the other kid, named Carl, didn't talk much. When we got hungry, we waited till night and took food from the nearest house. When we felt bad, we played games using trees and water. Finally a couple of days after we escaped, we walked so far away from our town, I didn't even haave a clue where we were. Carl said we should just change our names, since we weren't technically "Owned", so I called myself Jeff, and Carl called himself Vince. Yup, me and Vince were probably the worst of the worst in those days. We robbed, we damaged property, etc. It was awesome. Well, awesome until while walking in the woods, we saw some sort of animal. We went to investigate, and turns out, it was a real life SKUNK. As soon as we saw that thing, we just ran, but then we ran too far, as at one point, we got stuck in some kind of mud, and when we tried to move, it wouldn't budge. Luckily, Vince had a knife and put it on solid ground, and he pulled us out. Unfortunatly, when we robbed another home near the city, we we're caught. Well, we did run, but only Vince escaped. I was arrested, but luckily, we were so far from my home, and since I didn't get a mug shot in juvie, no one knew who I was, I was put up for a foster home. At first, when I was going to a family, I was going to be in denial, but then I realized, that family was really nice! They gave me an actual Nintendo Wii, as well as a couple of games, and they also gave me an awesome pair of hockey skates. That was a couple months ago, and I've been living a pretty normal life ever since, even though no one knows who I really am, or where I came from, so I'm just relaxing for now. But I know what you're thinking: "Why are you telling us this now?". Well, because last night, my "New" mom said there was someone for me at the door, and when I checked, it was Vince! I have no idea how he knew where I was, but he just told me to come with him. I thought about it, but I decided not to. "Why Not" he asked, seemingly pissed off. I told him my days of crime were over, that I have a new family now, and that they really cared for me. He just looked around, and bolted. I wonder if he'll ever come back... But for now, no one knows who I am, I think I'll just start a new life, for what it's worth. What did happen to everyone in the story?: Daniel, as of August 4th, 2011, has not been discoved of who he is. Vince/Carl, as of August 4th, 2011, has been presumed dead, even though his body was never found. Rob had caused suicide on July 24th, 2011 by hanging because of debts, as well as lack of family (Wife and kids) The foster parents had never really had problems with Daniel, but have not found out his true idenity, as they call him "Jeff". Life doesn't always have a happy ending, Vince and Rob know that, but sometimes, you can change that around. Happy endings can happen, and several of the characters in the story know that. Category:Drama Category:PG-13 Category:Short